Ashfur's Second Chance
by The Fiery Blaze of the Sun
Summary: When Ashfur went to Starclan, there was a vote to see where he would go. It was a draw. Now Ashfur has been sent back as one of Squirrelflight's and Bramblestar's kits. This is Ashfur's Second Chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people of the world! Welcome to Ashfur's Second Chance! Without any further ado, lets go go go!**

 **Disclaimer: Blaze does not own warriors. Blaze has said this before. Blaze does not understand why people might think that she owns warriors. Blaze will stop ranting now.**

Prolouge

"I really didn't expect this to happen." Bluestar looked confused.

The cats of Starclan had taken a vote to determine if Ashfur would get into Starclan.

But there had been a draw.

"There is only two options left." Spottedleaf said, stepping out from behind Bluestar.

"What are they?" Ashfur said worryingly

"Well, they are either to be reincarnated, which is risky because no one knows what will happen. It may not even work. And we can't predict what happens."

"And the other?"

"To stay on the borderline until you fade away."

Ashfur paused.

"Very well. I will be reincarnated."

"You will be sent back as one of Squirrelflight's kits."

"Bramblestar's?" Ashfur asked weakly

"Yes."

"Can I say goodbye to...to Ferncloud and Brindleface? It will be my last time as them as my family?"

"Fine, but hurry up! Squirrelflight will give birth soon." Bluestar sighed. She hoped Ashfur's second life would be better.

* * *

"Jayfeather! Hurry! Squirrelflight's kits are coming! Jayfeather!" Bramblestar's voice was heard throughout the whole camp.

"Bramblestar, could you shout any louder?"

"Hurry!"

"Fine!" Jayfeather rolled his sightless orbs and raced to the nursery, yelling "Briarlight! Stick!"

"Okay Squirrelflight. Just push hard."

Briarlight was pushing her front paws forward as fast as she could.

"Here...Jayfeather...stick...how's...Squirrelflight...?" she panted.

"Just fine."

"I am?" Squirrelflight questioned, and then gave a yowl as a ripple of pain passed through her.

"First one's coming. It's okay Squirrelflight." Jayfeather soothed.

A tortoiseshell she-cat came out first. Then a bright ginger she-cat. And finally, a smoky-grey tom.

Bramblestar walked in.

"Oh Squirrelflight! They're beautiful!" _  
_

"What should we call them?"

"I was thinking Tawnykit, after my sister for the tortoiseshell one, and the ginger one looks just like you. Can we call her Flightkit?"

"Yes. And the grey one looks like Ashfur. Ashkit."

"I'm glad we both understand. Although Ashfur did the unspeakable, he was a fine warrior, and taught Lionblaze to be a brilliant fighter."

Squirrelflight nodded.

"I'll get you moss and water." Jayfeather excused himself, leaving the happy mates with their kits, and went to the medicine den.

 **Okay. Sorry if it was short.**

 **See you next time**

 **~Blaze :)**


	2. Finally updating?

**Hola! Sorry this came so late! I was busy!**

"Ashkit! Wake up! Wake up! I wanna see the camp! Wake up! Wake up wake up wake UP!"

Ashkit groaned. Having Flightkit as a sister was NOT fun.

He looked over at his other sister, Tawnykit, who was calmly licking a paw. Her eyes gave a look of amusement.

"Vey well. Ashkit the sleepy mouse has woken up. Joy to the world."

"Tawnykit!"

"Yay! We can explore we can explore we can ex-whoah!" Flightkit tumbled over as Tawnykit pinned her sister down.

"For the love of Starclan, can you not just SHUT UP!"

Flightkit did her kitten eyes. Big brown sad kitten eyes. Flightkit was boss at kitten eyes. Think of the cutest kitten eyes you can think of. They're basically eyes of a demon rhino compared to Flightkit.

Tawnykit sighed and let her sister go. Like a hare she jumped up and ran straight out of the nursery bumping into..

"Hi Fernpaw!"

"Oh hi Flightkit! Where's Ashkit and Tawnykit?"

"Right here." Tawnykit nodded at Ashkit, who, still with eyes droopy from sleep, trudged over.

"Hi Ashkit! Hi Tawnykit!"

"Hi."

Ashkit grunted. But he cheered up when Fernpaw offered to show them round camp.

"Okay! Yes yes yes! Show us round camp show us round camp!" Flightkit cheered and nearly tripped over for the second time.

Fernpaw stifled a giggle. She whispered to Ashkit "Your sister's so funny."

Ashkit looked up at the ginger apprentice. "Funny? I think all there is in her is annoyingness, annoyingness and um...oh yeah! Annoyingness."

"Well that's normal. I find Sorrelpaw quite annoying but I know you like her. You've got some competition with Clawpaw." Fernpaw grinned.

Ashkit shuffled his paws, and he was glad when Brackenfur called "Hurry up Fernpaw! These ticks aren't going to mouse-bile themselves!

 _Okay, maybe I like Sorrelpaw, but hey, that's fine, right? I mean, she's a fabulous hunter and an amazing fighter. Honestly, if anyone deserves her, it's me. Not Clawpaw._

Rosepetal was the mother of Clawpaw. The father was Foxleap, but he had died when Rosepetal was pregnant. Rosepetal had another kit, Maplekit, but she ignored her and cooed over Clawpaw. She clearly loved him better. She had named him after the leader, but Maplekit after a Dark Forest she-cat.

Shaking his head, Ashkit sighed. _Why am I thinking about Clawpaw?_ He didn't know why, but he always got so annoyed when he saw Clawpaw laughing and eating with Sorrelpaw. _She's mine._ He shook his head again. Yet this wasn't the only thing. He alwasy had nightmares of strange things. A cat called Ashfur, who looked strangely like him, trying to burn some cats, one of which looked like his mother. Another when this same Ashfur cat, the one that was hauntingly similar to him, was trying to kill a bright ginger tom, with the help of a cat that looked just like Bramblestar, his father, but with blue eyes. He had never told anyone about these dreams, but now he was starting to wonder if he should. Trying to shrug it off, he ducked his head into the nursery and went tumbling down.

* * *

Allegiances

Thunderclan:

Leader-Bramblestar-Dark brown tabby tom

Temporary Deputy-Lionblaze-Golden tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat-Jayfeather

Warriors:

Cloudtail-Long haired white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice-Fernpaw

Brightheart-White she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw-Golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg-Long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Apprentce-Sorrelpaw

Whitewing-White she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream coloured tom

Mousewhisker-grey and white tom

Apprentice-Hollypaw

Cinderheart-grey tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice-Maplepaw

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Apprentice-Clawpaw

Bumblestripe-pale grey tom with blue eyes

Dovewing-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool-Silver and white she-cat with deep blue eyes

Lilyheart-Darky tabbby she-cat with white patches

Ambermoon-pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Snowbush-White tom with blue eyes

Dewnose-Pale grey tom with blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Clawpaw-Dark ginger tom with green eyes

Maplepaw-Dark cream she-cat with blue eyes

Sorrelpaw-Pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Fernpaw-Grey she-cat with dark grey flecks

Hollypaw-Black she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

Sandstorm-Pale ginger she-cat

Greystripe-Grey tom with dark grey stripes

Brackenfur-Golden-brown tabby tom

Millie-Striped grey she-cat

 **Okay, some notices to make**

 **No. 1-This story will be my second story on priority list. Here is the full list:**

 **1) Polar Opposites. The final chapter is expected to be around chapter 35, but this is not certain**

 **2) Ashfur's Second Chance. Again, around chapter 35, but I have no idea (we're only on Chapter 1)**

 **3) Warriors High. Now this will go on until I can't go on any further, so I have not a clue.**

 **4) One-shots and Challenges. Until I quit FFN, there should be a new one-shot or challenge every week.**

 **No. 2-I probably will be starting a new story. When that comes round, it will either take number 2 or 3 on the list.**

 **No. 3-I have kept one cat alive that should be dead and that is Hazeltail.**

 **No 4- Ambermoon, Snowbush and Dewnose are the confirmed names of Amberpaw, Snowpaw and Dewpaw. Lilypaw is Lilyheart (it is her name, she is a warrior) and Seedpaw does die as an apprentice.**

 **No. 5- My updating schedule FROM NOW, NOT FROM WHEN I LAST UPDATED.**

 **Polar Opposites-From today, at least once every ten days. So from now, I have 10 days, then you have permission to shout at me.**

 **Ashfur's Second chance-From today, at least once every ten days. So from now, I have 10 days, then you have permission to shout at me.**

 **Warriors High-From today, at least once every ten days. So from now, I have ten days, and then you have permission to shout at me.**

 **One-shots and Challenges-From today at least once every 7 days. So from now, I have 7 days, and then you have permission to shout at me.**

 **No.6-Betcha thinking-Hang on, she said every 10 days would be Polar Opposites, and 7 days Challenges and One-shots, but Polar Opposites is higher on the priority list. This just mans that I am more likely to update twice within those 10 days, but only once within the 7.**

 **Okay, so here you have it, your long-awaited chapter of Ashfur's Second Chance.**

 **Blaze :)**


	3. Chapter 3 (not really)

**Hi guys. Blaze here. I'm really sorry, but this isn't a proper update. I will be away for a week from Saturday, unable to update. So here is a quick sneak peek of a new story I will be starting soon, called Half Feathers. It is about Jay's Wing/Jayfeather staying with the Tribe. So, see you in a week, I guess.**

* * *

 _3 MOONS AGO (BEFORE STORY STARTED)_

 _"_ _You are going to stay, right Jay's Wing?"_

 _"Yes Half Moon. I'll stay wherever you are."_

* * *

JAY'S WING POV

I woke up. My snowy white mate opened her green eyes and parted her jaws in a yawn.

I smiled. But then my thoughts turned darker.

 _Was it right for me to stay here? Rock did tell me not to._

3 moons ago, I had decided to stay. I pushed my thoughts away.

 _Rock was wrong. I can see here. Surely this is right._

"Um..Jay's Wing?"

"Yes?"

"Uh..please don't be angry."

"How can I be angry at you?" I purred, nuzzling her.

"I'm expecting your kits."

I felt something dawn in me. _I'm to be a father!_

"Half Moon, that's great! You must move to the nursery...I'll get you some herbs...when are they due...I should know this...you-"

Half Moon cut me off, purring with amusement.

"I'll be fine Jay's Wing. Just fine."

"Still.."

* * *

"Firestar! Firestar!" Spiderleg and Thornclaw ran into camp. An unfamiliar silver she-cat followed.

"Who is this?" The great ginger tom meowed.

"This is...Silver. She's a kittypet."

 _"Loner!"_ The she-cat hissed. "Firestar, I would like to join your clan."

"Are you sure?"

"Listen Firestar, I know you're a kittypet. Surely I can join? Or maybe I should just go and ask Shadowclan instead."

Firestar purred at this.

"Very well. You may join."

"Thank you." The cat licked a paw and drew it over her ear. Meanwhile, Spiderleg and Thornclaw were stunned with disbelief that anyone could treat their leader like that.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather round for a clan meeting!" Firestar's majestic voice rang out, alerting the cats to gather round Half Rock.

"Today Spiderleg and Thornclaw found a kitty-I mean _loner_ who wished to join our clan. Silver, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and treatit as your guide, to risk your life for your clan?"

"Yes."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I name you Silverpaw. Hazeltail, you are a strong warrior for Thunderclan. I trust you to pass on everything you know to Silverpaw."

The silver she-cat touched noses with her new mentor, and the clan cheered.

"Silverpaw! Silverpaw!"

Meanwhile, Leafpool was yet to receive a prophecy.

A prophecy about Jay's Wing.


End file.
